Voluntario
by Pyb World
Summary: "Me presento voluntario" la voz de Haymitch hizo eco en mi cabeza. Se acerca y se queda al lado mío, pero por su mirada que veo de reojo, sé que detrás de su sacrificio hay algo más importante.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Voluntario**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Es el día de la cosecha y hace un calor terrible. Estoy en un metro cuadrado, encerrada y Haymitch con Peeta no están en un lugar muy diferente. Effie, quien nos mira antes de dirigirse a la urna de las chicas, lleva una peluca de color metal dorado.

—Katniss Everdeen —dice Effie luego de leer la única papeleta de la urna. Camino hacia la plataforma y miro a los dos que quedan.

Effie camina hacia la urna que contiene dos papeletas y se demora unos segundos en sacarla, con intenciones de retrasar todo. La abre con lentitud, y puede que con miedo, pero una vez abierta me mira por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento tan rápido, que ha sido desapercibido por todos los demás presentes.

—Peeta Mellark —exclama.

Peeta está a punto de caminar, pero antes de que logre dar el primer paso Haymitch se le adelanta y se presenta voluntario. Luego, cuando camina para quedar a mi lado, me dirige una mirada triste que dura unos segundos, ya que cuando está arriba, sus facciones cambian.

_He cumplido la __promesa_, no lo dice, pero la seriedad de su rostro habla por él.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza levemente.

* * *

_Es corto lo sé._

_¿Comentarios?_


	2. Rabia

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Rabia**

* * *

No hay despedidas, debido a que somos escoltados inmediatamente al tren. Al llegar no hay cámaras ni personas en la estación. Effie aparece, escoltada por unos agentes y a Peeta parece haberle tragado la tierra. Nos obligan a entrar y cierran las puertas a nuestras espaldas.

Me encierro en mi habitación, tratando de hacer una imagen mental de qué hubiera dicho si habría podido despedirme de mis seres queridos. Sé que no voy a volver a verlos, y ellos la próxima vez que me divisen será dentro de una caja de madera.

Peeta no aparece y Haymitch pasa su tiempo bebiendo. Effie al parecer es la única que trata de iniciar una conversación a la hora del almuerzo, la cual al ser iniciada es predecible que va a fracasar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nadie contesta, ella se encuentra dispuesta hacer que abramos la boca para algo más que no sea comer o beber.

—Haymitch, he estado conseguirte un brazalete de oro, algo así para que convine con el borche de Katniss ¿Te parece? —dice con clara emoción.

No se ha dado cuenta de que el sinsajo es el signo de los rebeldes, al menos en los Distritos en rebelión.

—Ya —responde Haymitch. Se ha relajado ya que Peeta no está para negarle la bebida, así que bebe, sin preocuparse por quedar borracho. Después de todo, ahora es él quien va a morir en los juegos. A Peeta no le debe nada.

Effie queda incomoda por el silencio que vuelve a invadir el compartimiento. Se remueve en su asientos inquieta mientras se termina su plato de comida.

—¿Quieren que veamos los resúmenes de las cosechas? —pregunta Effie al terminar de comer.

Estoy segura de que Peeta ha hablado con Effie antes de desaparecer, ya que ella lleva una libreta en la mano, la cual reconozco que es en donde tiene sus anotaciones sobre los otros tributos vencedores. En ella anota nuestros enemigos, los cosechados de otros Distritos, en la última hoja. Eso confirma mis sospechas de que Peeta nos evita, tal vez esté demasiado enojado como para aparecerse. No puedo evitar enfurecerme, a pesar de que él tiene todas las razones para comportarse así.

Al terminar, Haymitch sale de la sala, de seguro a buscar más para beber y Effie con el cuaderno de notas de Peeta. Me quedo sentada unos segundos, pero después no aguanto más y me voy a mi habitación, donde trato de dormir sin tener pesadillas, fracasando, ya que a los minutos despierto gritando. Me levanto y camino por los compartimientos, pasando a pedirle a un ayudante que me sirva una taza de chocolate caliente. Entro en la sala de la tele y me siento en el sillón a esperar.

—¿Pesadillas? —la voz de Peeta me hace girar la cabeza.

Está en la entrada del compartimiento, al verlo toda la rabia acumulada que siento se desvanece. Al parecer él tampoco puede dormir, y cuando se acerca las manchas bajo sus ojos me los confirman.

—Sí.

Se sienta a mi lado, sin mirarme.

—Al parecer tú y Haymitch no hacen más que dejarme de lado sobre los secretos —dice. Sé que eso no le molesta, en lo más mínimo. Puede que parte de que no se dejara ver fuera también por eso, pero de seguro ha sido algo sin importancia.

—Lo siento —no es nada una mentira, porque sé lo que implica para él lo que he hecho.

Peeta niega con la cabeza y suspira, luego abre los brazos en una silencia invitación para que me acomode en ellos. No dudo en aceptar y acomodarme debido a que es el primer gesto cariñoso en mucho tiempo. Paso mis manos detrás de su cuello y le acerco a mí y él hace lo mismo. Luego el ayudante trae mi taza y al vernos sale de la habitación con un rostro triste.

Mi compañero se da cuenta de mi cara de desconcierto y ríe. Debido a que no nos hemos separado su risa también me estremece.

—Creo que se siente mal por nosotros... o por ti —comenta.

Luego de un minuto o dos Peeta se pone a ver los juegos de los vencedores y también vemos el de Haymitch de una caja de le ha pasado Effie. En la cinta sale Maysilee Donner, una chica de nuestro Distrito buena con la cerbatana y amiga de mi madre, quien en la arena de hace aliada de Haymitch. Ella muere debido a unos pájaros de un rosa chillón. Haymitch gana debido a que supo usar el campo de fuerza contra el último enemigo.

Al terminar la cinta, ambos quedamos en silencio.

—Genial —la voz de Haymitch me hace temer que esté enfadado, pero simplemente le veo con una botella nueva en la mano.

Peeta me dice que me vaya a acostar y se levanta, pero no le suelto la mano y lo arrastro conmigo. Al pasar al lado de Haymitch le quita la botella y sigue caminando detrás mío como si nada. El resto de la noche me la paso sin pesadillas.

Al llegar soy recibida con llantos por parte de mi equipo de preparación. Resulta molesto, así que cuando Cinna entra no dudo en soltarle:

—Te juro que si lloras te mato ahora mismo.

A medida que me viste y me maquilla la rabia se va desvaneciendo. Es un traje hermoso. Llamaremos la atención una vez más. Al terminar me dirijo al Centro de Renovación donde espero encontrar a Peeta y Haymitch, pero aún no han llegado. Veo que todos los tributos hacen vida social con sus mentores y hasta con los enemigos.

Conozco a Finnick Odair, o mejor, él me conoce a mi, hablándome como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida cuando le acabo de conocer. Me ofrece unos azucarillos, dice algo sobre la boda de Peeta y mía, luego se aleja. Entonces aparece mi nuevo mentor y Haymitch, a quien el traje no le queda tan mal.

Se sube al carro y luego yo con la ayuda de Peeta.

—Tienen que actuar como si estuviesen por encima de todo. Nada de saludar y lo demás ¿Vale?

Haymitch se queda a mi lado sin moverse, y por un momento, deseo que sea Peeta quien esté a mi lado para tomarme la mano. El pensamiento es cobarde, pero le necesito. Cuando salimos escucho como dicen mi nombre, y se emocionan más al ver mi traje. Tal vez ya no sea los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12, pero todavía así llamo la atención junto con Haymitch que desde el año pasado se ha convertido en alguien conocido. Ninguno de los saluda o miramos. Para ninguno de los dos es difícil.

Cuando las puertas de el Centro de Entrenación se cierran Haymitch se baja a hablar con Chaff, a quien le falta una mano. Peeta, Cinna y Portia se acercan a mí, encantados.

—Se siente extraño no haber estado a tu lado para sostenerte la mano —dice Peeta.

Me encojo de hombros. Él me toma la mano y sonríe.

Chaff se me acerca y me planta un beso, y Haymitch se ríe junto con él. No para de reía hasta que llegamos a nuestra planta luego de que los ayudantes del Capitolio nos dirigiera con insistencia a los ascensores. Al llegar arriba me reciben más risas, esta vez por parte de Peeta y por un momento me planteo de que si fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Haymitch.

Entonces es cuando él para de reír. Y cuando me doy cuenta dejo de pensar en Peeta.

Junto a la chica pelirroja se encuentra Darius, nuestro nuevo avox.

* * *

_En este capítulo sale bastantes cosas del libro, así que decidí resumirlo. Luego, cuando las cosas cambien más le daré de mi parte. También los capítulos se volverán más largos. _


End file.
